Ten-faced
by rajikka
Summary: Lovino was a walking mass of insecurities and inferiority complexes. When that prevents him from confessing his love to Alfred, he creates 9 other 'Faces' that can. (High School AU, Romerica)
1. The First Face

**Ten-Faced **

_Chapter 1 – The First Face_

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear I don't own any of it; I'm just in it for the Romerica ;)

**Warning:** MPD/DID!Lovi, male x male pairings, harsh language, and AU.

Holy crap, what am I doing starting another story with four others already in the works? Oh, well. I finally heard the Nico Nico Chorus version of GUMI's 10 Faced again and this had to be done. Luckily, I have just about all of it outlined, so I don't have to worry about it giving me writer's block~

Oh, and as this academy is located in the U.S. (at least in this fic) I'm going to be calling the sport that Lovi took "soccer" over "football" for most of the time. Sorry if this offends any hardcore football fans, I had a difficult time switching between the terms since "American football" will also be appearing and called "football."

Please forgive the massive background info dump in this chapter. There will be much more character dialog and interactions in the following chapters. Gratzie~!

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lovino Vargas walked the halls of World Academy, a school well-known for its gifted and talented students. Graduates in the Arts classes went on to become world-renowned musicians, idols, and actors. Those in the Athletic program very rarely played in anything less than a National league after graduation. Likewise, it was only a matter of time before everyone in the Math and Science dept got their own PhD. Even the Culinary students went on to work in 5 Star hotels & restaurants the second their diploma was in hand.

Yet even with all its programs and categories, Lovino never felt like he quite fit in. In the puzzle that was World Academy, Lovino was the stray piece that didn't fit anywhere because he was from another puzzle entirely.

He had tried many things over the years, never quite succeeding at any of them. First he took Culinary classes, but was quickly overshadowed by his younger brother, the gourmet. Then he took Arts classes, but dropped them after hearing his teachers talk. They were happy to have a Vargas in their program, except they would have preferred the other twin. Lovino had some talent, however his style was a little lacking when compared to Feli's.

Eager to get away from his brother's shadow, Lovi took soccer. He had played on a children's league when he was 6 and played the occasional game since. But more importantly, it wasn't something his brother played at all. Unfortunately, he had the speed and could steal the ball like nobody's business, but his team didn't like him and the sons of bitches made his time in the program a living hell.

His so-called teammates would often hide his gear, intentionally kick the ball at him after class was well over, and relentlessly target him while class was in session. After his fourth brush with a leg injury resulting from a teammate's "accident" he decided to drop the Athletic program entirely.

He had gone back to the Arts program after, where he remained for the last two years with his violin. For once he was grateful that his Nonno made Feliciano and him learn an instrument as kids. Lovino felt he wasn't anything special, but was able to fade into the shadows during class and concerts. Nobody knew he was there, but nobody targeted him either.

His Grandfather and parents had gone to World Academy and graduated top of their class. The same was expected of himself and Feliciano. While Feli would have no problem doing anything he wanted with his art or cooking skills, Lovi was in a tighter spot. He was never as good as his brother at any of those things. Even his violin skills felt sub-par at best, if the way his teachers looked down on him was anything to go by.

Maybe it was better his parents had died in a car crash all those years ago, so they didn't see him now. He recalled that they were even stricter than Romulus, which meant they would be even more disappointed in him. The day they passed away, Feliciano had been with their grandfather, but Lovino had been with them. His carseat being located in the backseat was the only thing that had caused him to survive. Both his parents were in the front and killed instantly before his very eyes. He grimly thought that the others must have felt so cheated it was his parents that died and not him, worthless little thing that he was…

But Lovi had one thing that kept him going and always managed to brighten his days – Alfred. Befitting of his bright personality, Alfred was much like the sun to Lovino. He drew him in with his warmth, raised his spirits, and was a source of endless energy. Alfred was the kind of person the entire school admired and adored. Well, the entire school, save for a couple rivals, an arch nemesis or two, and a few bitter teachers.

Lovino had met him during his time on the soccer team. Alfred was the star of the football team, who used the practice field after the soccer team each day. Alf would often show up early to practice and occasionally spoke to him, despite his status. Even just a few words of encouragement from Alfred were enough to make everything his teammates, corrupted teachers, and school in general worth it. As long as he got to see Alfred, he was happy. Had his personal well-being not been threatened in more ways than one, Lovino would have stayed on the soccer team just to have the slimmest of chances to talk to the blonde. Sometimes he still wished he'd risked it and stayed.

"Ve~ fratello?" his brother's familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Che…nothing."

"But you had such a serious expression!" Feliciano insisted.

"I said it was nothing, dammit!"

Lovino sounded pissed, but Feliciano was a professional. He leaned towards his brother and rested his light auburn head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Lovi…" he began. "I think I know what this is about…"

"Really?"

"Mm-hm. You're upset that I ate the last of the bruschetta at dinner yesterday, aren't you?"

"…What?"

"I'm reeeeeeally sorry, fratello!" Feli latched onto his twin's arm. "So, forgive me? Please? I'll make you more tonight if you want!"

Lovino was silent for a moment, and then cracked a smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone hold a food grudge like you."

"So…you're not mad?"

"Not at you."

"Promise?"

"Sure, I fucking promise."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Alfred was a fairly popular sophomore at World Academy, where he had attended school since he was five. His earliest obsession had been and would always be football, but lately he found a new 'obsession' in the form of an Italian junior.

Although he wouldn't quite call it an 'obsession' the signs were all there. Alfred practically had the older boy's schedule memorized (but wasn't able to see him often, due to the Music/Arts wing of the school being on the opposite side of the Athletics), he took Advanced Algebra a year early just to have one class with him, and he was becoming a master at asking others all they knew about the mysterious boy without sounding like a complete creeper. Although it was in his power, Alfred drew the line at having Lovino bugged for the sole reason of being able to listen to his voice whenever he wanted. He didn't want to be a total Belarusian about it.

The problem is that Alfred had no idea how to approach Lovino without coming on too…strong? From what the blonde could tell Lovi had the unique problem of being incredibly shy, yet short-tempered at the same time. The brunette tried to cover up his cutene—_shyness_ with a sharp tongue and a dictionary's worth of English and Italian curses at his command. It kept people away from him, which might have made him feel safe, but that also seemed so incredibly lonely to Alfred.

Oddly enough, that's what his friends were talking about at that very moment.

"K-Kiku!" Arthur furrowed his caterpillars/eyebrows. "I'm not a 'spoondere' or whatever the bloody hell you called it!"

"_Tsun_dere, Arthur," Kiku politely coughed, correcting him. "A 'spoondere' sounds like something Francis would come up with."

"What's he got to do with any of this barmy nonsense?!" Arthur blushed slightly.

"Arthur!" the American placed a hand on each shoulder. "Why. So. British?"

"Off, idiot!" the Englishman shoved him away. "You wouldn't even have the slightest idea of what we're talking about anyway."

"Care to enlighten me, King Arthur?" Alfred grinned, using the dreaded nickname his friend earned during the Theater Division's showing of Camelot.

"Why waste my breath?" scoffed Arthur. "Kiku, handle this if you will?"

"We were discussing character stereotypes," the black-haired boy smirked slightly. "Arthur's a classic Tsundere."

"I am not!"

"Which means that he has a tendency to run 'hot and cold' with his moods."

"Geez, I could have told you he was moody since _Elementary_ school…" the tallest of the three laughed.

"Cram it, Alfred!"

"So, he has two distinct moods – a 'tsun' or 'irritable' mood and a 'dere' or 'loving' mood," Kiku continued his explanation.

"Really?" Alfred asked, ignoring the smaller blonde's snarling. "'Cause all he ever does is yell at me."

"Yes, the classical Tsundere like Arthur here, is one who hides a sweet side by being openly hostile at first," nodded Kiku. "Although nowadays, Tsundere can also mean a person who flips between both moods at the slightest provocation. Let's see…who would be a good example…?"

Francis interrupted the conversation by slinging an arm over his boyfriend and instantly providing an answer.

"Lovino Vargas."

As if on cue, the tsundere in question rounded the corner and saw the group a few yards away. He quickly ducked behind a row of lockers before the others saw him. Lovino didn't mind Kiku, but didn't want to get anywhere near Alfred with Arthur there, that guy was fucking crazy. And he didn't even want to get started on the perverted bastard he was dating.

"Lovino?" Alfred repeated.

'_Great_,' the Italian squeezed his eyes shut. '_They're talking about me now too? Just fucking great…_'

"Just now in the hallway, he crashed into Antonio and myself, but blamed us for it!" Francis exclaimed.

"Get off me, fool!" Arthur growled, not interested in whatever the Frenchman wanted to whine about…not that it stopped him or anything. Francis only dabbed a handkerchief at invisible tears and feigned hurt.

"Yes, and when 'Toni was even kind enough to help him up, he slapped his hand away and cursed him out in Italian," Francis sighed. "I swear, 'Toni is probably fluent in Italian swear words from all the years he's put up with Lovino. I don't know how he does it…"

"I wonder why he was so upset," Alfred scratched his chin.

"Does it matter? That boy is just rude!" Francis shook his fabulous golden locks. "Too bad he couldn't have been sweeter like Feliciano…"

"I guess so…" Alfred shrugged.

Lovino's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wow, can you imagine him acting more like Feliciano?" the American laughed. "I'd like to see that!"

"I think that's even _theoretically_ impossible…" Arthur frowned, mentally comparing both twins in his head.

"I guess Lovino will be Lovino then," Alfred grinned again. "Too bad!"

Lovino began to feel a sinking feeling in his chest. Not willing to let Alfred's words make him feel more miserable, he ran off before any of the group could see him.

"But to be honest, I think that's for the best," Alfred smiled. "He's way more interesting the way he is now, isn't he?"

"I would say 'borderline-psychotic' but our terms have differed before," Francis waved his hand dismissevly.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lovino ran and ran. He ran until his throat was raw and his heart was pounding a rhythm in his head.

_I really am pathetic…Even Alfred thinks so_…

Tears burned at his eyes, but he continued to run down the sidewalks. They blurred together into one cracked, gray path.

_He hates me the way I am now…He's just like everyone else! He wants me to be like Feli!_

His neighborhood came into view, but Lovi took little notice in it. His feet kept pounding beneath him taking him further and further away from Alfred's stinging words.

_Why am I such a fucking failure that even Alfred hates me?! What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I never good enough?!_

Lovino burst into his house and raced up the stairs. He slammed the door behind him and fell to his knees, clutching his temples. His head felt like it would explode if he didn't do something fast.

"I can't breathe…I can't breathe…"

All he could see were visions of all the people disappointed in him – his deceased parents, his grandfather, his brother, his teachers, his friends…All he could hear were the voices of everyone who ever compared him to his brother, Alfred's was the loudest voice of all. He couldn't do this, he didn't want to go on living like this. Why couldn't anyone just see him for who he was? What was so inherently messed up with him that made people dislike him so much?

_If people don't like me the way I am now…_

He managed to drag himself over to his bed. It felt like his very blood was on fire.

_If Alfred won't even acknowledge me the way I am now_…

He collapsed to the floor and brought his knees to his chin, full-scale migraine blasting through his head. It pulsed with his racing heartbeat.

_Cazzo…What can I do?! _

Lovino closed his eyes.

_How can I make him see me? How can I make them all see me? If I'm so broken now, how do I change that? How do I become someone else? _

Lovino's emotions began taking turns to work. He stayed in his room the entire weekend to sort himself out. The brunette didn't understand what was happening to himself anymore, but he'd long since stopped caring. He didn't want to be the twin everyone looked down on. He was tired of being the angry bastard that everyone avoided. He was done being 'Lovino.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

Later that night, his family tried to reach out to him, but he refused to answer them. He barely ate and spoke even less. Romulus decided to let him be, as long as he wasn't starving himself to death. Feliciano tried to get his older brother to open up to him, but it was a lost cause by then. Lovino wanted nothing to do with them.

The weekend came and went. Soon it was Monday, with no sign of Lovino emerging from his room. His Nonno took some pity on the boy and let him stay home from school that day. He knew something was wrong, but Lovino would work it out on his own, the way he did everything else in his life.

So, Lovino sat alone in his room. If he stayed the way he was now, no one would ever be able to accept him. Emotions spiraled through his mind like a storm, cursing him, soothing him, scolding him, and encouraging him.

He emerged from his room on Tuesday as a different person.

* * *

oOo

* * *

A/N – Angry Lovino is angry, but mostly at himself, poor guy. Please note it was written as more of a self-evaluation for Lovi's sections. He's actually quite talented, but doesn't see it himself. We'll see if Alfred can help with that ;)

Any guesses on the first personality to emerge?

**Translations:**

**Barmy** – Madness (Brit.)

**Tsundere** - …See Kiku's explanation above (Jp.)

**Cazzo** – Damn/Shit/Fuck/Standard Curse Word (It.)


	2. The Second Face - Shy

**Ten-Faced **

_Chapter 2 – The Second Face – Shy _

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear I don't own any of it; I'm just in it for the Romerica ;)

**Warning:** MPD/DID!Lovi, male x male pairings, harsh language, and AU.

Thanks to everyone who read and spread the love for Lovi last time.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Feliciano was surprised when Lovino woke up on Tuesday morning and barely spoke at all. He had stayed home yesterday to deal with whatever it was that made him so upset. Was he really feeling better? Feliciano hoped his brother wasn't mad at him, so he walked over to Lovino and hugged him (knowing full and well it would probably end with his fratello calling him an 'idiot' and shoving him off).

Feli was really surprised when Lovino's face flushed, but he didn't curse him out. Instead, his twin tried to squirm away and asked Feliciano not to do that so suddenly. The fact that Lovi _asked_ him and didn't _tell_ him really puzzled Feli. This might be more serious than he initially thought.

"So, how are you feeling?" the younger Vargas asked cheerfully. "It's good to see you out of your room!"

"…Fine," Lovino replied, munching on a piece of toast.

"I made meatball sandwiches for lunch today!" Feliciano beamed. "That way we don't have to wait in line in the cafeteria!"

A nod.

"I have _two_ tests today!" he pouted. "Do you have any coming up, fratello?"

A shrug. Lovino seemed more interested in eating toast than making conversation. Feliciano furrowed his brows slightly. Time to pull out the big guns…

"Ve, I might be a little late getting home today," Feli began. "Ludwig and I are going on a date at some German restaurant on the outskirts of town. He's taking me there on his motorcycle…the one he and Gil built themselves. From a Youtube video."

"Feli…"

"Yes?!" exclaimed the brown-eyed boy. Did he finally get a reaction out of his big brother?

"…Thanks for breakfast."

Lovino was confused as Feliciano shot past him in a terrified blur to look out the window, completely convinced the world was ending.

* * *

oOo

* * *

When the Vargas brothers parted ways inside World Academy, Lovino retreated to his locker. He was slightly relieved to be away from his overly-excitable brother. They had a few classes together, but not until later in the day. This would make for a good breather. He piled a few books in his locker and closed it quietly.

Lovino caught sight of Alfred down the hall, but they were separated by a sea of students standing between them. The American was also surrounded by a group of his friends; a few of them Lovi couldn't even recognize. This made him feel nervous. Lovino didn't know how he'd ever navigate this crowded hallway. Everyone was crammed together and far too loud for his taste; he bit his lip in concern.

Even if he made it over to Alfred, he didn't know what he'd say to him to grab his attention. He couldn't exactly barge through his friends without anything to talk about. His heart sank. How was he ever going to tell Alfred how he really felt about him if he couldn't even build up the courage to approach him? It was hopeless.

The warning bell rang and Alfred walked off with his buddies in the opposite direction. Lovino gripped his bag tighter and took off for class. Mr. Edelstein had a strict policy on attendance and tardiness. The Italian was in no mood to get lectured again. It was bad enough that his classmates now associated him with Chopin after hearing their teacher play Étude Op. 10, No. 4 every time Lovino made him angry.

As soon as Lovino rounded the corner, he collided with three other students far too caught up with their discussion about replacing a particular teacher's hair gel with super glue to notice him walking in front of them. The Italian had been caught off guard and landed on his backside. He looked up and inwardly winced – The Bad Touch Trio.

Francis braced himself for an onslaught of Angry Italian while Gilbert complained loudly in German. Antonio immediately apologized, this time it was actually his fault too. He hadn't meant to bump into his friend quite so literally. The trio of pranksters were all in shock when Lovino finally rubbed his head and responded.

"Oww…"

Antonio blinked. Francis gasped. Gil tried to remember if 'oww' meant something like 'asshat' or 'get bent' in Italian.

"A-Are you okay, Lovi?" Antonio helped him up, thinking he must be hurt if he was actually expressing some form of pain like this.

"…I'm fine," Lovino hesitantly stood up. "U-Um, thanks."

This caused the Bad Touch Trio to stare at the boy before them as if he sprouted a second head. Maybe they ran into him hard enough to give him brain damage? That or a doppelganger, because this wasn't the Lovino they knew. He even apologized to them; and Lovino fucking Vargas _does_ _not_ apologize. Finally, Antonio couldn't take it anymore.

"C…C…CUUUUTE!" the Spaniard cried and threw his arms around his childhood friend. "Lovi, you're so absolutely _cute_ today!"

"C…Can't breathe…" Lovino scrunched up his face, feeling lightheaded.

"Ah, mi dios!" Antonio exclaimed, squeezing him tighter. "You're so adorable!"

The others stared in disbelief at the scene before them. Was this some kind of trick? The real Lovino would have swiftly ended the hug with a fist to Antonio's face. Something was definitely wrong here. Neither could figure it out, but when they noticed the Italian's body go slack, Gilbert felt the urge to speak up.

"Uh, 'Toni?"

"Si?"

"I think you just killed him."

"Eh?" Antonio opened his bright green eyes and noticed Lovino hanging loosely in his arms. So he did the only natural thing – shook him vigorously while shouting his name repeatedly in his face.

Lovino questioned if he was walking beneath an unlucky star today or something.

* * *

oOo

* * *

After the final bell, Feliciano met up with Lovino to walk home together. He had planned on doing so to check up on him. Feli was worried about how quiet he'd been acting all day, it probably wasn't a good sign. He was even more concerned when Lovino gave in right away and followed him out of the building. There was no complaining or reminding Feli that he was perfectly able to walk alone without his little brother.

Feliciano kept up their one-sided conversation the majority of the way home. Lovino just nodded or softly agreed occasionally. He was lost in his thoughts. Today proved that no matter how polite he was, nothing changed. By the end of it, Lovino still felt alone and walked over. People paid him no mind, especially without his frequent outbursts drawing attention to himself. Lovino was afraid that if he stayed like this, Alfred would never see him even if he was standing right in front of him. He couldn't imagine living like that.

"You know, I'd make you a hundred plates of pasta if you smiled again…"

The younger Vargas was content to chatter away to try to make his fratello feel better. He just wished he knew what to say. Lovino had been acting strange ever since last week. He went from angry, to sulking, to nonverbal all within a four day time-span. Feliciano didn't know what was wrong and Lovino clearly wasn't ready to talk about it yet. The amber-eyed boy inwardly sighed. He could remember back when Lovi would talk to him about everything. What had changed since then?

Suddenly, Lovino stopped walking and Feli nearly tripped. When he turned around, he saw Lovi's eyes were closed and he took a deep breath. Instantly his posture shifted upright into a confident position and his eyes snapped open – relaxed and alert.

Then he smiled.

Lovino smiled the brightest, most dazzling smile his own brother had seen in years.

"Lovi…?"

"What's the hold-up, Feli?" he asked, walking past his younger brother and ruffling his hair. "I thought you promised me a hundred plates of pasta?"

"Ve~?" Feliciano blinked. "I…I guess so?"

"Then you'd better get started!" Lovino grinned. "Need a hand?"

* * *

oOo

* * *

A/N – I felt bad that nobody really comforted the traumatized boy last time, so Feli had a larger role in this chapter. He doesn't mean to make things difficult for his brother and is oblivious to the result for the most part. Lovi never asked him to stop because then he wouldn't be 'Feliciano' anymore. Growing up, Lovi would rather suffer than see his younger brother forcibly change himself and become unhappy in the process. Which is why he never pointed it out to Feli either. So… Lovi for Brother of the Year, anyone?

This chapter was a little shorter, because to be completely honest 'Shy' is not one of my favorite 'Faces' to write. Especially after all the crap Lovi went through last chapter. Any guesses on the next personality?

-Rajikka

**Translations:**

**Fratello – **Brother (It.)

**Ah, mi dios** – Ah/Oh my god (Sp.)

**Si** – Yes (Sp.)


	3. The Third Face - Charisma

**Ten-Faced**

_Chapter 3 – The Third Face – Charisma _

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear I don't own any of it; I'm just in it for the Romerica ;)

**Warning:** MPD/DID!Lovi, male x male pairings, harsh language, and AU.

Holy flying mint bunnies! I was really surprised by the amount of reviews from last time! You guys are awesome! Here's the third chapter, out a little early, just for you!

* * *

oOo

* * *

Feliciano was one happy guy. He aced both his tests earlier that day, convinced his boyfriend to take him out somewhere fancy for their upcoming anniversary, was chosen to run the Culinary Club's bake sale, and now was cooking with his older brother. It had been so long since they had done that, and Lovi was smiling! Feliciano couldn't even remember the last time his fratello had looked so happy. Maybe things were finally looking up for him too?

"So how'd your tests go today, Feli?"

"Ve, really well!" the amber-eyed boy beamed. "I'm pretty sure I got perfect scores on both!"

"Nothing less from Saint Vargas!" his fratello grinned and sighed dramatically. "My little Feli's gone and grown up on me! Soon, you won't even need your big brother around!"

"Fratello, don't say that!" Feliciano nudged him. "Who's going to protect me from weirdos?"

"Relax, little bro," his green eyes twinkled. "I'm not going anywhere…"

Feli had missed this. He didn't realize it until now, but he had been lonelier than he thought at home. Even when Lovino had been home with him, they hadn't connected like this in months, maybe even years. Now, not only were they cooking together, but they were talking just like old times. A happy feeling rose in the younger's chest. Lovino was laughing and teasing him so naturally, but something still felt a little surreal. Feliciano tried not to let it bother him.

"So…are you feeling better, fratello?" Feli asked shyly. He didn't want to spoil the good time they were having, but at the same time, he was still worried about what set his brother off last week.

"Of course, Feli!" Lovino's laugh came easily. "You still owe me 100 plates of pasta, remember?"

"R-Right!" Feliciano resumed stirring the noodles over the stove. He tried to push the sore topic out of his mind, but it kept nagging at him. Something was wrong. "It's just…well, you seemed so upset the last couple of days…"

"Don't stress it, fratello," shrugged the older brother. "I'm fine now."

"B-But…" Feliciano felt a comforting arm wrapping over his shoulder.

"Look at me, do I look upset?" Lovino grinned, gesturing to the side of his face. "Honestly, I was just pissed off at a few teachers at school. Then I ran into Antonio and his stupid pack of friends. Worst day ever. But it's already over. What's done is done and all."

"If you say so…"

"Hmm, speaking of worried…You've been a little out of it too, recently." Lovino leaned in with a smirk and raised an eyebrow. "How're things between you and Ludwig?"

"V-Ve?!" Feliciano blushed and nearly jumped out of his chuckling brother's grasp. While it was true that recently he'd started working out more to impress his boyfriend (which made him sleepier than usual at home), he never would have expected Lovino to notice, much less ask him about it. He even used Ludwig's name and not a slew of curses. He hadn't been ready for that question at all!

"Well?"

"Th-Things are good," the amber-eyed boy nodded. "Things are really good right now."

"Oh? Then what's up with that crazy dance you were just doing three seconds ago?" Lovi had a Cheshire grin forming.

"I-I just wanted to impress him, s-so I started working out more," Feliciano blushed. "Getting up earlier to run before school…a few laps after school or lunch…"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Huh?"

"Ludwig should be grateful you hold his opinion so highly, that you'd do something like this," the wise big brother nodded. "It's not like he's making you do drugs or sell your body, right?"

"Lovi!" Feli's mouth hung open. "Of course not!"

"Good, 'cause if he was, I'd have to kill him. _Painfully_."

"_There's_ the loving fratello I know…" Feliciano sighed, but smiled.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Romulus was surprised when he returned home from work and heard the sound of two boys laughing in the kitchen. One of them was clearly his youngest grandson, Feliciano, but the other one…he sounded so much like his own son when he laughed. Romulus hadn't heard that voice in years… The resident Nonno walked over quietly (a tremendous feat for him) and slowly poked his head around the corner.

…_Lovino?_

Both boys took notice of him as he walked into the kitchen, a little hesitant at first. He didn't want to throw off whatever it was that convinced Lovino to join his brother in making dinner. Sometimes even the slightest thing could set off the older boy. To his astonishment, Lovino's mood stayed the same and his grin remained intact.

"Nonno, look! Me and Lovi are cooking together!"

"Yes, I see that," Romulus smiled.

"We made you scones."

Romulus' smile fell upon hearing his oldest grandson's words.

"Nonno, I'm _joking_," Lovino laughed. "We made fettuccine alfredo."

_How long has it been since he's called me 'Nonno…?' _

Romulus beamed.

At dinner, Lovino entertained Romulus and Feliciano with his tales of music class. Both nearly fell of their chairs in hysterics when Lovino told them the story of Torris, the Missing Flute, and the White Russian. He also mentioned that recently Mr. Edelstein had lost his conductor's baton. Lovino suspected it was shoved up his ass. Romulus half-heartedly called him out on his language, but was laughing with him regardless.

Eventually, the conversation steered towards Feliciano. To Romulus' surprise it was Lovino who had done so. His eldest grandchild had seemed to be enjoying his time in the spotlight, but he decided to share that with his brother in the end.

_What a good kid_.

Feliciano mentioned the woes of the bake sale he was just put in charge of. Apparently, Arthur had somehow got into the kitchens unsupervised. He had made some form of poisonous cookies and accidently left a few. Several students found them the next day and after a triple-dog dare, ate some. They were promptly hospitalized and now the class was short a few volunteers.

"I could help out if you want."

Both Romulus and Feliciano stared at the boy as if he sprouted a two horns, a pair of wings, several tails, and just expressed his deepest love for German cuisine. Feliciano recovered first.

"You really mean that, fratello?!" he asked, unable to contain his excitement.

"Sure, why not?"

"Graziegraziegrazie!" he hugged him, ecstatically thanking him over and over. "Ve! I can't wait to tell my teacher tomorrow!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

As promised, Lovino joined his brother at lunch to visit the Culinary Arts teacher in charge of the Culinary Club. Feliciano was in charge of the bake sale, but still needed to get permission for Lovino to help out with it, as he technically wasn't part of the club (or even taking cooking classes in general).

"So, you really want to help out at the bake sale, Lovino?" the instructor asked, a little uncertainly.

"Of course," the brunette nodded, completely at ease, even with the slight tension from his former teacher. "Feli said you were down a few people, and nobody makes food like an Italian…"

The teacher nodded. He was ¼ Italian himself. Lovino's newfound charisma caught his eye and sparked several memories of the amazing dishes Lovino made while in the culinary program. Such a pity, he transferred to the Arts Department in the first place…

"That should be fine," he agreed. "In fact, I could even use your help before then if you're willing. Most of my students have food poisoning by some unfortunate coincidence."

"I heard," the Charisma inside Lovino adjusted his expression to look concerned. This Face also decided it would be better to leave out the part about the incident being English cuisine at its finest. He didn't want to make an enemy out of the teacher yet.

"Many of them are Juniors and Seniors who were going to present to the freshmen classes today," he went on. "Would you be willing to help with the cooking demo as well? It would get you reacquainted with the kitchens here too…"

"Anything to get me out of my 7th hour study hall," Lovino smirked. "You wouldn't believe how boring that gets…"

The teacher thanked him again while Feliciano looked at him in awe. He never expected his fratello to agree to anything more than the bake sale. Being able to cook more often with him like this was a dream come true!

* * *

oOo

* * *

Alfred had been hanging around the Culinary Arts hall waiting to meet up with Matthew for lunch. He could never remember which classroom was his brother's and ended up wandering the entire hall. He was surprised when he happened to run into Lovino.

"Hey, Lovino!" he called out, catching his eye. The brunette smiled and walked towards him.

"How's it going, Alfred?"

"Not bad!" the blonde flashed a grin. "You stuck here waiting for your little brother too?"

"Nope, I'm actually helping him out with a class."

Lovino filled him in on Arthur's experiment gone wrong on half the senior students. The Italian was one of the few that had eaten Arthur's cooking before (he was tricked by the Bad Touch Trio his freshman year) and lived to tell the tale, so he knew how much the others were suffering right now. Feeling bad for his brother, Lovino decided to lend a hand.

"That was nice of you to help fill in for them."

"It's nothing, really," he tried to brush off the compliment, but felt his cheeks heat up a bit. "Hard to beat Italian cooking after all."

"Aw, I'm jealous, I never had the patience to cook," Alfred scratched his head. "I usually just eat whatever's in the cafeteria."

"That's not real food," Lovino joked.

"It's not so bad," laughed Alfred. "Sometimes Mattie even makes me lunch! That's what we're doing today."

"Poor Matthew," the Italian looked down. "No wonder he's late…"

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard about how much you eat. Matthew deserves a break."

"Hey!" Alfred pouted. "That's not fair, I've gotta eat a lot, I'm running around all day!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Lovino snickered. "Will you find it in your heart to forgive me if I bring you samples from the bake sale tomorrow? For lunch, maybe?"

"Will there be cookies?"

"At least a dozen different kinds."

"Hmm…alrighty." Alfred pretended to consider the offer. "You're forgiven!"

The two chatted for a little longer, Lovino basking in the attention he was finally getting from his secret crush. It was rare that he got to talk to him alone like this! And today he was able to do so without stammering or blushing like an idiot. Words and confidence came naturally to this Face. Things were going smoothly until Alfred finally had to ask the question that was on his mind.

"It feels like there's something different about you today, Lovino…"

"Really? What do you mean?" Lovino maintained a calm and collected disposition.

Alfred managed to shrug it off and shortly after they said their goodbyes. As they parted ways, Alfred still tried to put his finger on what's different about the Italian. Whatever it was didn't feel like a bad change, but Alfred missed the fiery side of Lovino. Maybe he was just having an off day?

* * *

oOo

* * *

The downside of helping out with the cooking demo was missing class. Lovino truly didn't care about his Study Hall (he skipped it half the time anyway). He was more upset about missing Advanced Algebra – his only class with Alfred in it (but meeting him alone before lunch kind of made up for that. It wasn't like they got to talk to each other much in math class). The cooking demo lasted two periods; one to set up/prepare and one to wow the crowd.

And wow the crowd he did.

Still running off of his Potential-Lunchdate-With-Alfred high, Lovino sliced, diced, and flambéd with the best of them. At one point, he even threw in a few Hibachi knife tricks he'd learned from watching TV with Kiku. He'd been meaning to try those out. They didn't look all that difficult and in Lovino's fairly capable hands, they weren't. Several students were actually _cheering_ for him, despite the fact that it was just a cooking presentation. Some of the other presenters were getting distracted themselves.

"Relax ladies, I'll be signing autographs after the show," Lovi winked to a particularly vocal group of girls in the front. Nearly all six girls swooned and one even fainted out of sheer bliss.

Over the course of the demo, he won many fans and admirers with his energetic cooking style, crooked grin, and confidence in every little thing he did. Once the class got a hold of the samples he made, they realized what a good cook he was on top of it. Lovino couldn't help but smirk when he overheard a few students compare Feliciano to _him_. Although, to be fair, Feli was a little distracted by his brother's antics, so it wasn't his best effort today.

Lovino stuck around for awhile to answer questions alongside the other presenters (wherein the teacher had to remind the girls to focus on food questions and to stop asking Lovino about his hobbies, phone number, if he has a girlfriend, and if they could fill that position). It became a little irritating at times and several of the students were beginning to annoy him, but Lovino remained interesting and pretended to be interested in all of the inane questions he got. Feliciano had to admit that this side of his brother surprised him, but he was proud nonetheless.

After the final bell rang and the freshmen were all but _escorted_ out of the room, Lovino exited into the back room to change out of the chef's uniform he had borrowed from Feli. He let the door slide behind him and took a deep breath. Now that he was alone, he leaned against the tiled wall and closed his eyes.

_What good are all the groupies in the world if I still can't win Alfred over? _

He opened his eyes, now shining brightly with hope.

_I just have to try harder next time! I know I can do this! _

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the list of experimental recipes he kept hidden (mostly from his nosy brother). The brunette searched through the names until he opened the one he wanted – the cookie recipe he created about four years ago, lovingly called 'Sonovabitch.'

* * *

oOo

* * *

A/N – Several people were thinking this Face was going to be "Happy" or the like. Were you surprised? I thought "Happy" might be too easy, so I wanted to put a little spin on it. Hopefully you all liked "Charisma." He'll be showing up again later…

And to all the Lovi-fans, when he talks about "groupies" he's referring to the crazy, hormonal girls from the cooking class who only now began to notice him because he's becoming popular and entertaining them for the moment. He's not referring to the people who liked him already for who he really is. Interpret that how you will ;)

I asked you last time, so I'll ask again here; any guesses on the next personality? I know there weren't many clues to go off of, but I love reading your responses :)

-Rajikka

**Translations:**

**Fratello – **Brother (It.)

**Grazie** - Thanks (It.)

**Hibachi** – Fire Bowl (Jp.), but what I'm referring to is that in the U.S., 'hibachi-style' is often used to describe teppanyaki cooking, where hotplates are integrated into the table for multiple people to sit and watch a talented chef make their meal with lots of theatrics. I chose to write it as Hibachi over Teppanyaki because I figured that's how most of the readers interpreted 'hibachi' and I didn't want to confuse anyone. That, and I figured this Lovi isn't at the same level of culinary skills as South Italy, so he may call it that as well.


	4. The Ninth Face - Sweet

**Ten-Faced**

_Chapter 4 – The Ninth Face – Sweet _

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear I don't own any of it; I'm just in it for the Romerica ;)

**Warning:** MPD/DID!Lovi, male x male pairings, harsh language, and AU.

Thanks again for all the support! I really love reading all your comments, guesses and ideas! Just to clear up a few things about the different Faces/personalities, I wanted to let you know that they are all a part of Lovino's psyche, so they are all technically a part of who he is. However, they are also magnified when they appear as a Face, so they seem a bit over the top or out of character at times. For example, Charisma is made up of Lovi's confidence, optimism, and leadership skills, but he doesn't have Lovi's tenacity, temper, or aggressiveness. Another example is that Shy is made up of Lovi's feelings of insecurity, awkwardness, and timidness, so he lacks Lovi's confidence, bravado, and determination. Right now, there's no dominant Face/personality, all are just trying to get their screen time in.

Hope that helps!

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lovino was four years old again. His mother was helping him into his carseat. He hated his carseat. He stubbornly climbed in to appease his mother, who offered him a toy to keep him occupied on their trip to the store. Lovino would be starting Kindergarten at World Academy soon and they had to get his school supplies. Romulus had offered to watch Feliciano that day.

Lovino watched his parents click their seatbelts on from the front seat in envy. He wanted to sit in the front seat too! Why did he have to be stuck in this stupid baby seat like Feliciano? He wanted to be a big boy and sit in the front seat!

They drove and drove. They drove until there was a blinding light. Lovino looked up from his toy to see what was shining in his eyes. It was so bright, dammit! A loud roar resounded from outside the van he and his parents were in. Tires screeched, metal wailed and ripped away. Lovino felt himself scream, but he was drowned out by his own parents as the monster outside sunk its teeth into the front seat of the van, shredding them both in its jaws.

The van was roughly flung into the side of the highway, rattling all of the occupants. When Lovino dared to open his eyes again, he whimpered for his parents. Everything was so dark! He reached an arm out for them and realized it was covered in a warm, sticky liquid. It dripped off his hand and landed on the floor of the van's remains. Was he hurt? No…his head felt like it had been nearly ripped off his shoulders from the whiplash, but he was otherwise intact.

Lovino tried to find his seatbelt, but he couldn't. He tried calling out to his parents again, but got no response. Sirens wailed in the background. Where were his parents? Why weren't they answering him? The sirens got closer. Lights started to dance outside of the dark windows. Lovino prayed the monster wasn't coming back.

"Mamma…? Papa…?"

Beams of light bounced around the van, closer and closer. One of them illuminated the front of the van, the place where his parents once sat.

"M…Mam…ma…?!" the small boy stammered in terror.

In front of him was all that was left of his parents, crushed between the glass and scrap metal of the van and the monster's jaws. They laid before him in pieces, blood splattered everywhere. Both were twisted and mangled, their eyes empty and facing Lovino as if they were watching him. He screamed.

Lovino shot out of bed, covered in sweat. He kicked the blankets off and tried to get his breathing under control. It was _that_ dream again. The one he hated above all others. The one where he lost his parents over and over again.

The brunette put his feet on the cold floor, sitting over his bed with his head in his hands. He forced himself to take deep breaths to calm himself.

_It was only a dream…You're alright…It's going to be okay…I'm here for you_…

Lovino crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself, and forced his eyes open.

_You're going to be okay…I'm here for you…Everything is going to be okay…_

After a few moments, Lovino was able to force himself off his bed and to the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and took a hot shower to wash away what was left of the nightmare. Everything was going to be okay…

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lovino had gone to school early with Feliciano to start getting ready for the bake sale. Feli had wanted to get the first batches of cookies started ahead of time, just in case there was a problem later. Lovino was a little surprised by his brother's new-found dedication and ability to plan ahead. Ludwig must be rubbing off on him.

Feliciano had gone ahead of him to the kitchens to get things ready, while Lovino headed over to his locker. If he was going to be spending the morning baking cookies with his brother, he may as well grab his books for his first period class. On the way, he had a chance encounter with his most important person – Alfred.

"Mornin' Lovino!" the blonde greeted him with his usual sunny optimism, but Lovino was worried about the nasty cut on his arm. Alfred had pressed a few tissues to it, but the blood had still soaked through.

"Alfred, what happened to you?!" Lovino exclaimed, rushing over to the American and pushing thoughts of his reoccurring nightmare out of his head. He hated the sight of blood.

"Oh, this? Just a scratch." Alfred grinned. "I got it at football practice this morning."

"Let me see it," Lovino insisted, fussing over the injury and pulling out the mini first aid kit out of his bag. Neither Vargas brother was particularly graceful (despite popular belief) and were actually quite clumsy. Both were able to trip over thin air at times, so Lovino had started carrying a small first aid kit around in his bag for when they needed it. "Here, sit down and I'll take care of it for you."

The two sat down on a hallway bench. Lovino quickly and efficiently began treating the cut, not noticing how close he was to Alfred. The blonde however, very quickly took note of how close he was to Lovino. Alfred slowly inhaled his scent without realizing what he was doing. Lovino smelled wonderful, like cinnamon, sweet basil, and other spices Alfred couldn't name. He didn't even know for sure what sweet basil smelled like, but decided it had to be like Lovino smelled now. Alfred felt his cheeks burn when he realized what he was thinking. Quickly, he tried to shake the thought off.

"Alfred, did you hear me?" Lovino asked, looking up, his face suddenly very close to Alfred's.

"W-What?"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I—" Lovino felt his own blush rise to his cheeks upon realizing how close they were sitting.

"N-No, you're good! Thanks for taking care of my cut!" Alfred's grin lit up the entire hallway. He rotated his injured arm slowly. "I feel good as new!"

"Good, I'm glad…" the brunette smiled slowly, relieved.

About 30 feet away, Feliciano was standing in shock, watching the entire scene play out. His jaw (and book bag) had dropped when he saw the way his fratello was interacting with Alfred. Mostly because holy pasta, they were having a Moment! Them! His brother! A _Moment!_ Feli rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. After deciding that it was, the younger Vargas worked hard to suppress a squeal of joy.

_Dio mio! They're so cute together!_

Feliciano bounced on his feet in excitement. He hoped they'd get together, the two made an adorable couple! Oh! If they did, then maybe they could all go on double dates and Lovi wouldn't hate Lud so much. They really just needed time to open up and Feli was sure they'd all get along eventually. If Alfred could help get Lovino to lighten up, it would really speed up Feliciano's plans of buying a villa in Italy for them to all live together in. They could spend time together on the front porch, where they would play cards, eat pasta, and drink wine from a local vineyard. Then they would reflect back on all their fond memories of growing up and growing old together.

Feliciano happily ve'd and turned around to give them some privacy. He had only gone back to see what was keeping his fratello, but this was worth it. The way things were going, he and Lovi could make cookies together anytime. Suddenly, he heard three unmistakable voices headed their way from the opposite hallway – The Bad Touch Trio.

Geez, fratello really can't catch a break, can he?

Feli knew the Moment would be completely and utterly ruined if Gil and the others arrived. Lovi and Alfredo would never hook up and then Feli would never get his double dates and front porch scenario.

And that was unacceptable.

Without a second thought, Feliciano discreetly ran in the direction of the trio of trouble-makers to intercept them.

* * *

oOo

* * *

When they finally met each other in the kitchens to make the best cookies in the entire world, both Vargas brothers were still a little red in the face. Lovino was still a little giddy from his unexpected encounter with Alfred. Feliciano was downright embarrassed by the suggestion Francis made to him after Gil mentioned that Feli and Ludwig were almost at their 2nd Anniversary.

Both blamed it on the heat from the ovens that were done pre-heating and got right to work.

Feliciano watched his brother curiously. When he was in the kitchens yesterday, Lovino had acted with an air of confidence that Feli had only seen on TV chefs. Today, Lovino was happily stirring a bowl of batter and humming to himself. Actually _humming_. Lovi never did that, even at home! He seemed so…relaxed. Feli was glad his brother was in such a good mood, but still found it a little odd.

Even as other volunteers showed up to help the two gourmets, Lovino carried on without a care in the world. He even helped a few of the more inexperienced volunteers adjust their recipes, find things throughout the kitchen, and praised them on their hard work. Feli had to admit he was a little jealous. Lovino hadn't done that for him since they were kids.

Was this really his fratello?

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lovino walked into his Health class and took a seat. Apparently there was supposed to be some kind of presentation today. His current Face couldn't recall what it was supposed to be about, as Charisma was too much of a know-it-all to pay any attention to their teacher yesterday. Sweet was a little miffed, but tried not to let it bother him; he'd find out soon enough anyway.

As the teacher helped an older-looking man set up his presentation boards, Lovino regretted his last thought about wanting to find out. The pictures and text in front of him bombarded his brain with unwanted memories – it was a drunk driving presentation.

After everyone had settled into their seats, the presentation began with a video. It was supposed to give them stats and important information, but all Lovino heard were the sounds. He heard tires screeching, cars colliding, metal twisting, and people screaming.

Flashes of his parents' bodies flashed before the Italian's eyes, but his Face dismissed the thoughts and blocked them out entirely with visions of how his lunch was going to go with Alfred.

As long as he had that to look forward to, he could tune anything negative out. Alfred was going to be so happy when he got to eat all of the treats Lovino had made just for him. The thought of Alfred smiling made Lovino smile as well.

He was sure everything was going to be alright.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside; so many students had taken their lunches to the numerous benches and table s outside. There was much more room out here than in the lunchroom. This worked in the current Face's favor, as he was able to have more alone time with Alfred. He'd deal with the other jealous Faces later, right now he was going to enjoy his break from nightmares and horrible classes. All he wanted to do was spend time with the boy he'd fallen in love with.

Alfred happily accepted the lunch Lovino made him consisting of cookies, brownies, and other tasty desserts. The Italian had managed to fill a small basket with all kinds of leftover treats from the batches he made for the bake sale. He had also baked a dozen cookies intended just for Alfred.

Alfred took a bite out of the result of Lovino's top-secret cookie recipe.

"Oh my _god_…" his eyes closed in ecstasy. "This is the best cookie I've ever had! I didn't even know they could _taste_ this good! What do you call it?"

Lovino decided against telling him the working name was 'Sonovabitch' and told him it was a secret instead.

"What's in it? Chocolate? Peanut butter? Caramel?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret!" he laughed.

"Do you have _more?_"

Lovino handed him the box. He had made them especially for Alfred, after all.

"Since the recipe's a secret, will you at least promise to make them for me again, sometime?"

"Sure, I promise!" the brunette answered brightly. He knew everything was going to go well today.

Their conversation was simple, mostly discussing how each other's day had gone so far. Lovino talked about the bake sale prep, but left out Health Class completely. No reason to bring Alfred down. The blonde told him about his crazy tea-slurping partner for his History project, who wanted to base their Revolutionary War group project on the British, even after Alfred pointed out to him that they _lost!_ Their teacher took Arthur's side (because multiple viewpoints were important or something) and now Alfred was stuck writing about lobster-backs for the next two weeks. This was almost as bad as the time he had to do a group project with Ivan about the Cold War. Eventually the two began talking about the time Alfred first met Lovino while he was still in the Athletics program.

"Y'know, I always really admired your soccer skills!" Alfred's blue eyes were filled with excitement. "You were one of the most talented players on the team!"

"Th-That's not true…" Lovino laughed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "The other guys were much better than me."

"But it _is_ true!" insisted Alfred. "Soccer practice was always before football practice, so I'd see you on the field sometimes!"

A surprised and slightly pink Lovino looked down at his hands. He never realized that Alfred paid any attention to him on the soccer field. How embarrassing…

"It was too bad your team sucked so bad," Alfred's face fell.

"Huh? But they were very good," the Sweet Face forced a smile. "They won Nationals, didn't they?"

"I didn't mean that," the American shook his head. "I meant how crappy they treated you."

Lovino was shocked someone else had noticed as Alfred continued.

"Those assbutts were really just jealous of you too, it was lame they took that out on you."

"They couldn't have been jealous of me; they'd been playing their whole lives."

"That's why they were jealous!" Alfred smirked. "They trained hard their whole lives, but you had natural talent and didn't have to work as hard as them to be as good as them!"

Lovi let this set in and could feel another wave of emotions form under the surface of Sweet. He recognized it immediately as anger – how dare those bastards treat him like shit just because he was better than they were. It wasn't like he didn't train or blow off extra practices. He'd always been the first one there and the last to leave!

"Sonovabitch…" he hissed and angrily took a bite out of the cookie bearing that namesake.

He'd be sure to teach them a lesson they'd never forget.

* * *

oOo

* * *

A/N – Just to clear up the dream, that's what Lovino remembered about the day he lost his parents. He was only 4 at the time, so in his mind, the truck that had collided with his parent's van was a monster. Little Lovi couldn't process a careless driver killing his strong parents, so he believed it was a monster instead (although he later accepted that another human being ended his parents lives). The lights bobbing around were the rescue team's flashlights.

And also, it wasn't the presentation about drunk driving that was bad. It was Lovi's assoholic teacher that was bad. The unpleasant memories would have been completely avoided if the guy used any form of common sense to realize a student like Lovino, who had _lost his parents_ to a car crash would already be well aware of the dangers drinking and driving presented. He should have written Lovi a pass or something, but as Feli pointed out, Lovi can't seem to catch much of a break.

Also, it's just _weird_ to write a Lovino who doesn't swear or curse as much. Thank the gods that'll change next chapter.

Any guesses for the next Face? All I can say is that Lovi's old soccer team is about to get what they had coming for a long, long time :)

-Rajikka

**Translations:**

**Fratello – **Brother (It.)

**Dio Mio** – My god (It.)


	5. The Seventh Face - Fighter

**Ten-Faced**

_Chapter 5 – The Seventh Face – Fighter _

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear I don't own any of it; I'm just in it for the Romerica ;)

**Warning:** MPD/DID!Lovi, male x male pairings, harsh language, and AU.

So excited you guys are liking the story so far! Everyone who guessed along the lines of anger/rage/revenge was right, as Fighter incorporates all of that. I was really looking forward to writing this chapter ever since writing about the soccer team asshats. Hopefully you'll be happy with the way Lovi returns the favor.

A few people have asked, so here's a list of all the identified Faces so far: 1 – Lovi, 2 – Shy, 3 - Charisma, 4 - ?, 5 - ?, 6 - ?, 7 – Fighter, 8 - ?, 9 – Sweet, 10 - ?

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lovino was in a foul mood. The kind that could only be cleared by revenge, making someone miserable, gratuitous amounts of violence, or all of the above. He'd been pissed ever since Alfred told him the reason why his old teammates made his life a living hell while he played alongside them. The bastards were _jealous_ of him, of all things. This led him to his current solution - intentionally walking past the soccer field after school.

Antonio, who had just finished varsity practice waved to him cheerfully. The Spaniard had always been on the team a year ahead of him in school and encouraged him to play. He'd even helped Lovino practice before he tried out in order to help him make the team. But even he was oblivious to how shitty Lovi's team had treated him. Lovino surprised him by taking him up on his offer to practice passing the ball around for a bit, while the junior-varsity team started gathering for their practice.

"You still haven't lost your touch, amigo!" laughed Antonio as they passed back and forth. "It's too bad you don't still play!"

Lovino only smirked as they continued kicking the ball back and forth. They soon started playing the Add-A-Trick game that Antonio taught him as kids. The older boy started by sweeping his foot across the ball and passing to Lovino. The younger boy swept his foot across the ball just as Antonio had done, then brought it behind him where he switched feet and kicked it back from the inside of his foot. Antonio smiled as he imitated all of the previous actions, adding a new trick at the end before passing the soccer ball back. He had missed this. The Spaniard wracked his brain to try to remember their highest score…42 or something like that.

Eventually, the JV coach, Lovi's former coach, saw him and called him over.

"It's been awhile, Vargas," he nodded gruffly.

"Coach," the brunette nodded in reply. Fighter was having a difficult time keeping his temper in check, now that he was surrounded by so many of his former enemies (most of which were giving him dirty looks). He didn't really care for the coach one way or another. The man never favored him over the others, but he never stopped the others from terrorizing him on and off the field either. Fighter fantasized about breaking every bone in his body to see if he would notice _that_. It helped.

"Listen, Vargas," he began, a little reluctantly. "I'm short a few team members this practice because of exams…you want to fill in for the day?"

"Sure," Lovino shrugged. "But I don't have my gear."

Antonio was all too happy to quickly lend him his own.

The Spaniard gleefully ran over to the bleachers while Lovino suited up. The Italian pretended to watch where Antonio took off to, noticing Alfred in the stands instead. The American was working on some homework before his own practice, but glanced down when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He saw Lovi and waved, wondering why he was there.

Lovino returned the wave as cheerfully as he could manage and then turned to his ex-teammates, a malicious glint in his eye. The split-second the whistle blew, he began showing them why you never piss off an Italian.

With Fighter in control, he quickly and efficiently decimated his team in an instant. He stole the ball with ease (taunting the others just loud enough for them to hear, but not the coach or crowd), dodged and weaved around the defenders, and scored more points in 15 minutes than most players did an entire game. It didn't matter what position he played, or what formation was thrown at him, Lovino continued his reign of ass-kicking. Despite being National champs, the team functioned like slugs around the fiery Italian. This ended up gaining and keeping Alfred's attention. Algebra could wait.

Lovino could feel Alfred's eyes on him and grinned wildly. That only made him work harder. By this point, the brunette was racing around the field so fast; he seemed to be a blur.

"W-What the _hell_?!" wheezed an exasperated forward after the ninth time Lovino stole the ball from him. The little punk made it look so effortless too. Every time he tried to steal from Lovino, he ended up on the ground. The stockier boy had given up trying to take the ball from the Italian after he tried sliding into him and Lovino spun away at the last second, passing the ball off to a teammate with the back of his foot and making the senior student look like an idiot.

"Don't worry, I used to play like that too…when I was five fucking years old," Fighter smirked, pretending to think. "Oh, wait. Even _then_ I played better than you. I guess you just suck."

"Dammit, Vargas!" the team captain hissed. "I'll make you permanently shut up, myself!"

"You can try, dumbshit," Lovino sneered at him. This Face had no fear of his former tormenter. The fact that Captain Miller was the leader of the Anti-Lovi faction since the brunette first joined the team only made him a bigger target.

When the captain had the ball, no power on earth could save him from the vengeance-seeking Italian. He never made it past Lovino, he was never able to stop Lovino, and the previous bully victim blocked every single shot or pass Miller made. Fighter was an army of one.

So skilled was he; that Lovino was able to score several times from halfway across the field. This was fine with the opposing goalie, as Lovi's last close-range shot had actually ripped a hole in the net. The goalie shuddered to think what that amount of force would have done to him had he tried to block it. He started subconsciously missing any of Lovino's shots out of fear. Even the coach had dropped his clipboard in shock. Was this really the same kid who quit because of a few relatively harmless hazing pranks?

From the stands, Alfred and Antonio began to cheer for Lovi, as he destroyed his former tormenters. Before long, they were joined by the other students who were amazed by Lovino's big return to the soccer field. It really didn't help the rest of the team's morale when people started taking pictures and videos on their phones of the World Academy Soccer Massacre.

"Holy crap!" the blonde exclaimed, blue eyes wide as he tried to keep up with Lovi's fancy footwork. "It's almost like he's _dancing_! He could do commercials!"

"He's just messing with them now," Antonio chuckled, knowingly.

"Amaaaaaazing!" several other stray fans exclaimed. The charming Spaniard was quick to lean in and explain how he taught Lovi everything he knows.

Meanwhile on the field, Fighter dribbled the ball around himself as the captain charged him. Lovino dodged him completely while kicking the ball high above him. Miller was distracted enough by the action that his eyes followed the ball and were off Lovino for a fraction of a second…which was all the brunette needed to knock him over and regain control over the ball and complete yet another goal. People were starting to lose track of how many that was now. Alfred and Antonio had got several people to join them in shouting 'Gooooooooooal' to see who could hold it the longest every time Lovino scored.

"Captain, you're supposed to _play_ on the dirt, not _eat_ it," Lovino pretended to offer him a hand. It was the least he could do after tripping the bigger boy and nearly catching his leg with his cleats.

"The fuck is your problem, Vargas?!" he growled, swatting his hand away. "You could have _hurt_ me!"

"Is that against the rules?" the brunette's face twisted into an arrogant smile. "You did the same to me just before I left the team…"

As the end of practice drew near, the team captain looked like he was about to murder something. He couldn't understand how little Lovino was running circles around him and making his team look bad. The guy hadn't even played on a team since he quit two years ago! He shouldn't be this good! It was impossible! He fumed as Lovino shot him a cocky grin after his most recent goal.

He knew he was trying to provoke him. It was working.

No matter how focused the other players were, they still had other distractions on their mind. Those tiny bits of information floated around in their brains, preventing 100% concentration. Whether it be family, grades, homework, friends, or girlfriend/boyfriend, it was on their mind. The Fighter in Lovino only cared about two things – battle (soccer, in this case) and Alfred. When he combined winning the battle to make Alfred happy, he was unstoppable.

The coach was blown away. His ex-team was pissed. It was a good victory for Lovi, but far from complete.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lovino decided to stick around after soccer/justice was over to watch Alfred's football practice. He'd be lying if he said he didn't even glance at the soccer team as most of them all but _dragged_ themselves off the field looking miserable. Lovino returned the borrowed soccer gear to his friend, smirk on his face as the last of the battered soccer players passed him.

Antonio chose to hang out as well, talking the brunette's ear off about how proud of him he was. It was getting lat today, but tomorrow they could go out to eat to celebrate with the others. The Spaniard told Lovino to call him whenever he wanted to practice on the weekends or afterschool.

"It'll be just like the old days!" he grinned and opened his eyes curiously.

Lovino had been nodding at him while he was talking, but his attention was elsewhere. Antonio's childhood friend had this…_look_ in his eye as he watched the football players run. The Spaniard didn't know how to describe it exactly. It looked almost…animalistic. As though Lovino was a hungry lion eying up some tasty antelope to devour. Antonio wasn't sure who his precious little tomate was watching so intently, but he felt bad for him. It looked like Lovi was going to maul someone any second now.

The licking his lips part didn't help any either.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Later that night, Fighter found himself messing around on the laptop in his room. He found a video of today's practice that had gotten several dozen hits on YouTube. His ex-teammates wouldn't be too happy when they saw themselves humiliated on the internet. Lovino skimmed over the comments section and felt a smile curl upwards on his lips

_Serves the bastards right._

After he was done watching the video for the 23rd time or so, he checked email. A new email from his old soccer couch appeared. Lovino curiously clicked on it to open it.

Apparently, JV Captain Miller, star player, and leader of the Anti-Lovi Soccer Faction was injured. Boo-frickin'-hoo. The idiot twisted his ankle leaving school by slipping down some stairs courtesy of a puddle. Coach practically begged Lovino to rejoin the team to fill in for the captain while he recovered. Fighter mulled this over for a moment. If he was on the team, he'd be able to see Alfred more often between practices.

What could he do, but accept?

* * *

oOo

* * *

A/N – Another day, another Face. I was glad Lovi got a little revenge in this chapter. Sorry that's what the entire chapter was about, though. Next time more stuff will happen, I just didn't want to cram it all together here.

The captain, Derek Miller, wasn't based on anyone in particular. I just came up with two random/common names because calling him 'captain' over and over got annoying after awhile. To be honest, I really didn't want to give a name to the douche (because keeping him nameless made me hate him slightly less), but referenced him enough in the chapter that I had to.

Any guesses for the next Face?

-Rajikka

**Translations:**

**Fratello – **Brother (It.)

**Bastardos** – Bastards (It.)

**Tomate** – Tomato (Sp.)


End file.
